Button Yer Ed
"Button Yer Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, In which Eddy swallows a fly and goes through a whole lot of trouble without his voice. Plot As Edd is preparing breakfast, Eddy came in with Ed. Ed walks straight through Edd's screen door, resulting in Edd frantically trying to mend the door back and complain about how bad it is that the screen door was busted. As a fly makes its way into the house, Edd grabs a spatula to hit it with, but fails when he tries. Eddy tries afterwards, but the fly flies straight into his voice-box. Trying to make the situation easier for Eddy, Edd gives Eddy a bell to ring whenever he needs to something. Of course, Edd and Ed don't identify what Eddy is trying to say. Upon exiting the house, they encounter Rolf who is wondering why Eddy is wearing a bell. Ed and Edd explained it to Rolf. Eddy continues to ring his bell impatiently. Ed and Edd make numerous guesses, but Rolf figured out that Eddy was hungry. Rolf then invites them for lunch at his house. Rolf has various types of food, such as sausage, squid, cheese, baguettes, fish sticks and fish heads. Ed is then disgracing Rolf's food by playing with it. Rolf asks Edd if his fish sticks are good. Edd takes a bite into it, but as he chews it his eyes were watering. When Eddy is about to eat his sausage it explodes. After lunch at Rolf's house, Rolf doesn't realize that he is misunderstanding what Eddy is saying. They take Eddy synchronized swimming. Then Eddy takes a ride on the unicycle of doom. Eddy goes back to his room, exhausted. Rolf misunderstands Eddy again and thinks he is too hot and he puts a refrigerator in his room to keep him cool. It gets so cold that it actually starts to snow. Eddy escapes his house, trying to get away from them. Eddy rings his bell accidentally. They run after Eddy thinking he wants something. He hit the fence. Eddy tried to tell them what he wanted again, but Rolf misunderstood him again. They think he wants to go bull fighting with a rooster. Eddy escapes, but when he gets his voice back, he is stuck in a tree. Edd and Ed hear him, but think this is all in their minds. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': screen door "I smell breakfast!" Ed: straight through the screen door "I smell friends!" Edd: Ed ripped through the screen door "Ed, the screen door?!" Ed: "Let's watch it!" Edd: "Do you realize you opened the door for all kinds of winged insects to invade my home?!" Eddy: at Edd's outburst "You just had to get him started, didn't you, Ed?" Edd: "The annoying buzzing and their insatiable urge to bite is enough to make your skin crawl." a buzzing sound in the background while trying to fix the screen door "Do you hear it?" a fly swatter "Everyone calm down, I've got it under control." Eddy: "It's on Ed!" Ed: "Aah! Get it off, Eddy! Get it-" slaps Ed's face, Eddy snatches the fly swatter from Double D Eddy: "I got it!" smacks Eddy's head with a rolled-up newspaper "Ow!" Ed: "Prepare for your doom, buzzed insect with wings." the air with the newspaper Eddy: "There it is!" smacks Ed's head with the fly swatter, then Eddy chases the fly "Hey! Get back here! This guy's quick. I see it! I got it! I see it! I got it!" swallows the fly, unable to talk ---- *'Jonny': "Good work, Plank. We've rescued another one!" off with Plank and the doodle while Rolf chases him Rolf: "Not again Jonny! Stop where you stand!" Jonny: "Run, Plank!" Rolf: "Do not fool Rolf!" pulls the bell off his neck and heads toward Ed Ed: "Rolf's not here, but I got a good feeling he's-" throws the bell at Ed's head knocking off the fence he was sitting on Edd: "Eddy?" Eddy run off ---- *'Rolf': "Tell me how good my fish sticks are, please." at his own mouth "Ah? Ah?" Edd wincing: "Curse my polite ways." delicately with watering eyes "A gastronomical coup, Rolf." Rolf: "Eat, hungry Eddy, eat!" about to eat the stuffed sausage, pops, Eddy rings the bell Edd: "Translation, Rolf?" Rolf: "Eddy wants one of us to feed him like a baby." Ed: "Oh! I'll do it Rolf! Eat your smelly sausage, Eddy." airplane and machine gun noises "Chew it all up or no octopus for you, mister." rings the bell Rolf: "Eddy wishes to work off the sausage with outdoor activity." ---- *'Rolf': Eddy "Eddy, careful, do not taunt the doodle!" doesn't listen to Rolf's warning and taunts the doodle by imitating it and laughing at it, resulting in the doodle getting mad and chasing Eddy around the pen circle ---- *'Ed': Eddy swallows the fly "What? I can't hear you Eddy." gasps "My ears are broken!" Edd: "It seems the fly has lodged itself into Eddy's voice box, disabling his ability to talk!" Ed: one of Eddy's hairs off of his head, Eddy squeals in pain "Eddy can't talk!" Edd: "I know a temporary solution." a bell and places it on Eddy's neck "Just ring this bell when you need to communicate." rings his bell Ed: his hand "Hello!" Edd: "Eddy's trying to tell us something." Ed: "Eddy wants to water… the Christmas tree 'cause it's dry." Edd [while holding up an issue of '''Science Weekly' magazine]: "The latest issue of '''Science Weekly' magazine?" Ed: "Buttered toast?" shakes the bell, opens his mouth, Beatrice, Rolf's cow, moos in the background and he covers his mouth ---- *'Ed': "Buttered toast?" shakes the bell, opens his mouth, Beatrice, Rolf's cow, moos in the background and he covers his mouth ---- *'Edd': "Whew, I'm definitely hot." Ed: "There he is!" a wrapped-up Eddy against the window ringing his bell Rolf: "Now, Eddy's thanking us. Or he would like his thick toenail clipped… Okay, yes, he is thanking us." Edd: "It's nice to help out a friend." Ed: after nearly freezing Eddy solid "Melon, please!" Trivia *Eddy cries in pain when Ed pulls out his hair, but in the episode "For Your Ed Only", he pulled out one of his hairs to unlock Sarah's diary, but didn't feel any pain. This could be due to the fact he was expecting the pain. *The broken screen door is also referenced in the episode "My Fair Ed." *After Eddy flies through the air on the unicycle, Rolf's eyebrow disappears. *When Eddy was looking out the window when his room was cold, his three hairs fall out probably due to the cold and snow. But in the next scene, they're back on his head. *The dots on Eddy's chair are more separated, but when the camera is closer the dots are closer together. *The Kankers, Nazz, Sarah, and Kevin don't appear at all in this episode. *When Rolf claims Jonny took his doodle "again", Jonny might be collecting them for his usage to get eggs or something. *This is the second time Rolf said "Do not fool Rolf.". The first time it was "Who, What, Where, Ed". *Rolf has an unique ability to tell the ringing of the bell, but when it comes to Eddy, he hardly can identify what he wants. *When Eddy is walking through the "blizzard" in his room freezing to death, there apparently is more space inside. *We now know that Double D subscribes and reads Science Weekly magazine. *It was unsure of how Eddy can talk again at the end of the episode. It's possible that the fly escaped out of Eddy's voicebox or the fly fell into his digestive system. *In this episode, Jimmy only has one line, in which he screams when Eddy runs into him with the unicycle. *Before Eddy freezes up in his room, the refrigerator was pushed into Eddy's door, but there was no plug plugged into an outlet so the refrigerator shouldn't have been able to turn on. *We never see the fly throughout the episode (although it is possible the fly is too small to be seen). Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with no scams